The Babysitter Wizard
by paddiepothead
Summary: In Natsu's point of view. Lisanna and Natsu have children, but Lisanna died and Natsu is a single. Then Lucy joins the guild and baby-sits for Natsu. Natsu wants to be with Lucy, but she doesn't want to be with a guy that has kids already. So, what's Natsu going to do...?


**Authors note: **_This is my first time writing a fanfic about Fairy Tail. I've written fanfics before, but it was a long, long while ago. I wrote fanfics about Linkin Park at some point in time, and I tried writing about Randy Orton, but that one never got finished. I am not even sure how long I can go with this one. I am trying to do my best. As I have seen stated in other fanfics: I do not own fairy tail nor do I own any of the characters (maybe except one... auggo, lol) from fairy tail. I will have some time skips in the story, to get the story line where I want it. I am going to add NALU SMUT in it. I like smut and it's also from Natsus point of view._

"Hello?" A girl with a voice of an angel answered.

"Hey, this is Natsu Dragneel. Is this Lucy Heartfilia?" I asked

"Yes, this is she. How may I help?"

"A friend of mine just informed me that you recently joined the Fairy Tail guild and you were also looking for a babysitting job as well?"

"Ah, yes sir I am. I didn't think a member of the same guild would call though." She giggled more to herself.

"Please, call me Natsu. If it's not too late for you. Do you think you could meet me at the guild to get acquainted with you?"

"Sure, give me about ten to fifteen minutes… you kind of called me just as I was about to shower."

"I'm sorry. Oh, I have salmon color hair, wearing a vest, white pants with a waist cape, and black sandals. You can't miss me."

"Okay, thank you. I'll see you. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Natsu hung up his phone and sat at the bar. "I kind of called her while she was getting into the shower." I laughed lightly.

"Ah, she's really beautiful too and she joined while you were on a job." Said Gray, while wiggling his eyebrows in a up and down motion.

"Gray liiiiikes her." Happy smiled.

"Shut it, feline." Gray said.

"Hey now, don't try and get fresh with my babysitter. You'll scare her off with your ugly face." I said, as I stuck his tongue out at Gray. "Then won't have anyone to watch my kids while I'm gone on a job or when Mirajane and Elfman are on a job too. So chill out on thinking with your dick."

"Whatever flame brain, I am not thinking with my dick. I actually think she's really cool and want to know her a bit more." Gray said, as he playfully elbowed me in my upper arm.

I playfully acted as if hurt me and rubbed my upper arm, "If you do anything bad to her, to make her not want to babysit for me anymore or make her cry… I'll heat my fire up so much that it will melt your ice-maker magic that it'll turn into water-magic like Juvias. Got that?"

"Damn flame brain, you make me sound like I'm a horrible womanizer. You know I wouldn't be that shallow, asshole." He said, as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Maybe you haven't… YET. So, take it as a warning ice-pick."

"Natsu, you've lost it. Just think about your kids and don't worry about, if Lucy and I hook up. Who knows, maybe her and I will pop out some little Lucys and Grays so your kids will have playmates."

"Oh whatever man! My kids don't need any playmates. They're twins, they have each other and Happy. I wouldn't want your offspring influencing my baby girl and boy anyway."

"They would probably be cute ones, I think." Said Happy.

"Whoa, Happy whose site are you on? I thought we were pals little guy." I said, acting hurt.

"I am your pal, Natsu."

"Hey Gray! And you must be Natsu?" A girl's voice chimed in. I looked down at my watch, saw that ten minutes had passed, and back up to Lucy. "_Wow!" _I thought to myself "_Gray wasn't lying when he said she is beautiful. She also has a scent to die for and I'll bet Gray can't smell it like I can."_

"Yes, I am Natsu." I said, cutting my eyes at Gray to scram off somewhere so I could talk to Lucy privately.

So, Gray got the hint and got up, "Hey Lucy, I'm going to let you talk with him, but I'll see you afterwards… well, if you don't mind."

"Sure." She said, and smiled at him, while I rolled his eyes at Gray.

"I'm going to go find me some fishys to eat. I'll see you back at home Natsu." Happy said, as he spread out his wings and flew out of the guild.

"Okay, buddy." I replied, then turned my attention back to Lucy.

"So… can you tell me a little about yourself? You really don't pose a threat to me at all, but still I'd like to know more about you, plus you're also a Fairy Tail member, so I consider you family now." I said, making my ear-to-ear grin.

"Well, I'm a wizard, I'm daughter of Jude Heartfilia, I love, love to read, I'm the only child, after my mom died, when I was 4 my dad became really money greedy and he lost his mind in business. Soon enough, he got to the point where he always yelled at me when I tried talking to him and he forgot all my birthdays afterwards. I officially just got my first place to stay and the first time I've ever been on my own. I've never had a boyfriend, so you don't have to worry about me having guys over while I watch you children and I have no stalking weirdo exes." Lucy said, with a smile. Lucy had a stack of papers stapled together at the corner and handed them over to me, "Here are my background check and information for you to go through."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I don't need it, but I will look over it incase I need to ask you something for future questions." I said, as I grabbed the papers she sat before me. I looked over some of the information that was on the little stack of papers she handed to me.

"No way! You're a celestial wizard?" I asked, with a smile and still looking at the background info.

"Yes, I am."

"I heard that all the celestial wizards are very rare now days, that there were about ten of them left."

"I'm not really sure, I only heard that there was about seven of us left."

"Wow, well I'm a fire dragon slayer along with," I was in the middle of saying, as I was looking I spotted Gajeel and Wendy and pointed, "Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer and Wendy is a sky dragon slayer. If anyone should try to harm you because you're a celestial wizard, us dragon slayers will help you. I wouldn't want my kids babysitter to get harmed." I chuckled softly.

"That is generous of you to say, thank you. So, you're a dragon slayer and I heard there are fewer of them?"

"It's true, but there are two different types, first there is Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Rouge, and myself. We are the first generation, cause our powers came directly from the dragons and they raised us up as our parents. The second generation are the ones that inherited their dragon powers from a lacrima that was implanted inside their bodies and we all get motion sickness."

Lucy smiled, "I've read about dragons and the slayers. All about them being over protective, territorial, their mating season, and how they mark their mates and a bunch more. Is all true?"

"It actually is. Mating season is when the dragon inside wants to come out to play with their chosen mate. The smells intensify, senses get sharper, and all we want to do is mate with the ones we have deep feelings for, and not to mention have baby dragonslayers with them."

"Well, mating season shouldn't be a problem for you though, since you've a mate already with little dragonslayer kids running around. And I'm here interviewing to babysit for you and your wife."

"Ah, uh… well, um… Lisanna passed away, going on a mission with her siblings…" Natsu said, whipping a tears from his eyes and continued, "We were childhood friends since Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna joined the guild. She was always playing like we were husband and wife all the time. Eventually, she grew out of it and we became teenagers… we got drunk, had a one nightstand, she got pregnant, and we got married. We made twins, a boy and girl. Lisa and Neel. I never marked her as a mate though."

Lucy covered her mouth in shock, "I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I wouldn't have asked and let you tell me when you where ready. I'm sorry for your loss, Natsu." Lucy said, as she wiped away a tear of her own, from hearing the sad story.

"It's alright. I get my mind away from it when I go on missions, I'm doing dad things with my children, fishing with Happy."

"Oh, that's great to think positive like that. You must be, always teaching your children all the dragon slayer moves."

"Ah, not really. They didn't inherit my dragon slayer powers. The got their take-over magic from their mom, aunt, and uncle."

"Oh." was all Lucy could say. She was shocked over the story that Natsu had just told her and kind of made her feel bummed out that she had to open her big mouth and bring out a sore subject for the father dragon slayer. She looked down at her watch and said, "When will you need for me to be introduced to your kids?"

"Tomorrow," Natsu said.

"Okay, I'll have my phone on me, so you can call. I thinks it's getting a little late, so I am going to go find Gray and chill with him for a little bit before I go. I'll see you later, Natsu," Lucy said, as she was getting up and walking off to find Gray, before she left to go to home for the night.

Natsu, watched as she walked off her hips swaying back and forth in sync with her mini skirt. He had never seen or smelled anything so beautiful in his life. He was excited that she joined the guild and asked to be his babysitter. He got up from the table they were sitting at together and went up to the bar, where Mira was serving drinks. Mira looked at him as she handed him a drink.

"Natsu, do I sense a little thing for the new girl?" Mire asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, she is part of the Fairy Tail family now, so… maybe you do. I'll have to keep my eye out on her though. She's a celestial wizard and there are not many of them left. Anyway, are the kids at your place?"

"Yes they are. They're already fed and washed up." Said Mira.

"Thanks a million." Natsu said as he turned on his heal to go pick his kids up.

_**The next day**_

"Lets see," Natsu said. "Mira, Elfma, and myself share weeks with the twins. Also, if I'm away on a mission, they'll watch them for me, but it's hard because it takes jobs away from Mira and Elfman need jobs as well."

"Got it." Lucy said.

Natsu yells for his kids to come into the living area of the house, so he could introduce Lucy and the kids. They come running into the living room as he told them. Their looks came from their mothers side of the family. You couldn't really see traits of Natsu in them at all. Nevertheless, Natsu loved his children deeply and wanted them be happy.

Natsu introduced the kids to Lucy and Lucy to the kids. They seemed to take a liking to her right a way and started asking her all kinds of questions. He watched as Lisa and Neel could see some of the questions they asked, made Lucy blush as red as Erzas red hair. However, she really didn't seem to mind, so he didn't say much and let them continue with the chat between his children and their baby sister.

"Are you going to be daddys wife one day and replace my mom to be my new mom?" Lisa asked in an innocent voice.

Lucy blushed again and was probably more noticable and truthfully said, "No. Probably not and I'm far from trying to take your mother's place, sweetie." Lucy smiled at Lisa.

"But we want a new mom and we hope you'll become daddy's wife." Neel had chimed in and sharing his opinion of the matter.

"Rushing it a little bit there, kiddo. I only just met your father and you guys so there are no romantic feelings at play."

I shook his head and laughed at the kids as they went running back to their rooms. I could smell Lucy's embarrassment as she watched them with with a confused expression on her face. I couldn't help but to think of how beautiful she was when she was embarrassed. I grinned to myself a little bit as she turned around to face me.

"They are some characters." Lucy said.

"Yes, they are. Sorry for them asking the questions that they asked." Natsu apologized to her.

Lucy said, waving off the matter, "It's fine. They're children. I know children ask crazy questions from time-to-time no need for me to get offended over what kids ask." Said Lucy.

"Great."

_**-seven months-**_

I walked into the guild as I got back from a week long mission. I got hit by Lucy's intoxicating smell that he loved so much and drove me crazy. I looked around and saw Lucy sitting at a table next to Gray while my kids sat across from them eating their lunch. I was still dumbfounded by the fact that Lucy doesn't want a relationship with me because I have children.

He sighed to himself and walked over to where Lisa, Neel, Lucy and Gray were sitting and sat down on the side his kids were on. "I'm back you guys," he said. He saw Lisa and Neel's face go into a wide and adorable smiles.

"Welcome back, Daddy!" The twins said at the same time.

"Thanks loves." He said and looked over at Lucy and Gray, "Thanks for watching over them again," as he smiles and digs out some jewels to give to Lucy. "This should be enough for your rent, huh?"

"Yes, that is like two months rent right there. Thanks so much."

"No problem," Natsu said, as he put his arm around Neel, giving him a side hug.

"Daddy, Aunt Mira and Uncle Elfman are going to do some training and we want to go with them to train with them, please?" Asked Lisa, with an adorable little smile that he could never say no to.

"Sure, if they asked you guys to come. I know you guys need to practice your take over magic."

"Thank you, Daddy!" The twins said in usion, as they got up to run over to where Mira and Elfman to tell them.

Natsu turned his attention to Lucy and Gray. "So, I guess you won't have to baby-sit for a while and clear to take some missions, if you want. They'll probably be gone for about two months while training."

"Wow, that's a while." Lucy said, as she got up from the table. "In that case, I'm going to go home to pay my rent, rest up, write a little bit on my novel, and check out some missions. I'll see you guys later." She walked out as Natsu could tell her scent was getting farther away from him.

"I think, I may be getting somewhere with her, now," Gray said, as he watched Lucy walk out of the guild door.

"Not even close ice-freak. She likes you more as a friend."

"I got more of a chance with her than you do anyway, flame brain. You have kids and she doesn't date guys with kids." Gray said, with a smile and rubbing it in Natsu's face.

"Ugh, I don't know what the big deal is with me having kids."

"She told me that it's just easier that way. She much rather be with someone who doesn't have kids. And if she ever has kids, it will be her and her partners first. So she could experience parenthood with her mate for the first time."

"It's so annoying!" Natsu said, angrly.

All I wanted to do is pin Lucy up against the wall or on the bed and mark her as my own. Her scent drove me insane and I just wanted to lay next to her and take in all of her scent. Ever since she joined the guild, her beauty and smell has been all he really thinks about. To see her with other guys make the flames in my stomach do flips and made me sick to see other guys give her attention. I got up and waved off at Gray as Juiva came over to sit next to right next to Gray. Some part of me really wished that Lucy would cling onto me as Juiva does to Gray. Somehow, I have to convince Lucy to be with me, cause when mating season comes up, I will lose it and I will make her mine.

I walked around Magnolia for a little while before I decided to go up to Lucy's apartment. I looked up and saw her window was open and I decided to climb in. I could hear the water running from the shower, which told me I could snoop around for a little bit, before she got out. I stepped in and breathed all the of Lucy's scent that I could take in. As I went over to where she kept all of her panties, "_I'll have with these later_" I thought to myself. I grabbed a pair and slipped it into my pocket as I heard her phone go off. I walked over to her phone and looked at it.

**Message from Auggo**: _Hey girl, I've been thinking about you. We still on tonight since you don't have to babysit for a while?_

Natsu rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "_If you break Lucy's heart I will hunt you down and kill you._" I heard the shower cut off and I walked over to the bed to jump out the window. I ducked down so Lucy wouldn't see me. When she opened the door and came into her room I rolled his eyes back taking in more of the scent that drove me crazy over my babysitter. I want to make her see that me having kids doesn't make her any less important to me. I will win her over as I made up my mind. I waited before her back was turned then popped up, like I had just got there.

"Hello, Luce." Natsu said, as she saw her jump and smiled to himself.

"Ugh, haven't you learned to use a door you dummy and why are you here?" she said with annoyance in her voice.

"You change your mind about a date yet?" I asked, with a smile.

"Natsu, I told you already I don't date guys with kids. And I'll tell you until you get it through your thick head. Not interested."

"Come on, just a chance. I'll be good to you."

"There are plenty of other guys that will be good to me, Natsu. You should try being with someone else that is… lets see, interested with a man that has kids. I have a date tonight anyway, so I'm not going to be here. So, I don't want to walk into my house later and see you in my bed. You hear?"

"But your bed is so comfortable, Luce."

"I don't care. Now get out or I'll have to give you the Lucy kick in the face again."

"You are not much fun. So, who are you going on a date with?" Natsu asked, hoping that she'll tell him.

"I'm not telling you, Natsu. It's none of your business."

"Well, if he hurts you it will be my business cause I'll kick his ass all over Magnolia."

"Okay, Dad you can leave now… you are starting to annoy me. Let me get ready in peace now." Lucy said, as she waved him off.

I tugged the right corner of my mouth into a half smile, and said, "Maybe it's because I'm a dad, that I worry about the type of person his girl is seeing."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, you are NOT MY dad and I'm not your girl you dummy."


End file.
